


love me like you do

by Iris_Duncan_72



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Girls Kissing, Heavy Petting, Jaskier is trans, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Trans Character, You're Welcome, geralt is cis fem, not to leave you all high and dry but my sex-writing abilities were obliterated last year, the soft gooey shit we all deserve in these trying times, to be precise, wait this got sexier, we're all queer here, yen (mentioned) is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: Jaskier has been away for a month.  A whole damnmonth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> im late for trans visibility day whoops. also the trans-ness in this is kinda peripheral but im not trans so if i somehow fucked it up!! let me know!! and i'll fix it asap!!! but nicely or i may cry :)
> 
> according to our overlord google, _kochanie_ means sweetheart/darling in Polish and _leannán_ the same in Irish. i can but hope this is correct.

Dragging her suitcase behind her, Jaskier stepped into the apartment and called, ‘I’m home!’

Barely had she kicked the door shut behind her when the sound of someone moving at speed reached her and she looked up from toeing her shoes off just in time to see Geraldine skid into view. She was swathed in a huge black hoody and her pale hair hung in wet ropes around her shoulders, honey eyes wide.

Jaskier beamed. ‘Miss me, _kochanie_?’

Geraldine made a distracted little humming sound, like she was too busy drinking in the sight of her girlfriend to reply properly. Crossing the short distance between them in two long strides, Geraldine threw herself into Jaskier’s arms, curling around the delighted woman like a particularly large, cuddly snake.

‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ Jaskier laughed softly, holding Geraldine close.

‘A month is too much,’ Geraldine muttered, her breath tickling Jaskier’s ear. She buried her nose in the crook of Jaskier’s neck, making the other woman squeal and wriggle as cold wet hair brushed her skin. ‘No more long business trips.’

‘I could just bring you next time?’ Jaskier suggested brightly, leaning back enough to meet her girlfriend’s beautiful gaze and lifting a hand to cup one side of her face.

Leaning into the touch, Geraldine hummed approvingly, her attention already drifting south.

Jaskier grinned and met her halfway for a kiss. She’d brushed her teeth in the airport loo with one of those teeny travel-sized toothpaste tubes because she knew that if she didn’t, Geraldine would grouch later about the taste. Not now, of course, not when the sting of longing was still so sharp, the ragged edge of yearning riding them both hard. But later, yes, and Jaskier had correctly surmised that she’d have neither the time nor inclination to do the job when she got home before her mouth was otherwise occupied.

Tangling a hand in Jaskier’s long hair and curving the other around her hip, Geraldine held her secure as she nudged Jaskier back against the door, tugging her head gently to one side to improve the angle of the kiss. Jaskier sighed in content, lips parting to allow the slick heat of Geraldine’s tongue inside, pressing herself up into the marginally taller woman’s warm body, her own already relaxing like so much melted butter. Geraldine made a pleased sound in the back of her throat and sucked Jaskier’s tongue, traced her teeth, nipped at her plush lower lip.

They parted only enough to draw in a ragged breath, Geraldine’s nose skimming the arch of Jaskier’s cheekbone. ‘Missed you so much, Jas,’ she mumbled, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses along Jaskier’s jaw.

Fighting the urge to whimper in a truly pathetic fashion (a month was _way_ too long without her sweet, sexy girlfriend), Jaskier tipped her head back against the door and panted, ‘Worst month of my fucking life. Nearly ditched the symposium after the first night. Didn't feel right without you hogging the covers.’ She shivered as she felt sharp teeth against the soft skin of her throat, Geraldine’s lips no doubt stretched in a wolfish grin.

‘That’s only fair,’ Geraldine murmured, her voice husky. She sucked a bruise into Jaskier’s skin, eliciting a wavering groan, and lifted her head, the gold of her eyes utterly molten and her mouth red. ‘Yen had to talk me out of buying a plane ticket to Warsaw three weeks ago. I was entering my credit card details when he caught me.’

Jaskier laughed, breathy with sheer happiness and a syrupy thread of desire that coiled hot and heavy in her gut (did she mention it’d been a _month_ since she’d gotten any action that wasn’t her own damn hand??). ‘Thank goodness for Yen, then,’ she smirked, sliding her hand down to cradle the back of Geraldine’s neck, damp from her hair but burning up with warmth from the inside.

Geraldine snorted, clearly possessing a different opinion about that, but then Jaskier was kissing her again. She massaged Geraldine’s nape with strong fingers, coaxed her mouth open with a talented tongue, and the lazy heat between them crept through their blood and held them captive in its teeth. Sneaking a hand under the hem of Jaskier’s loose t-shirt, Geraldine stroked firmly up the side of her ribcage and slipped one muscled thigh between Jaskier’s legs, effectively pinning her girlfriend to the door. Well aware of what was happening, Jaskier grinned into the kiss, arching under Geraldine’s hand and encouraging her higher, confident in her body as she hadn’t been for so long, as she hadn’t been until the hormones and the surgery and, most importantly, Geraldine and her blatant attraction to Jaskier, with or without breasts.

Never one to miss a chance for physical intimacy, Geraldine did as silently directed, cupping one camisole-clad breast and rubbing her thumb along the underside, finally drawing a choked whimper from Jaskier. She hitched her thigh a little higher and wow, Jaskier was embarrassingly wet already. Horniness eroded her pride and stunted sense of shame and she ground down, mouth falling open on a gasp at the delicious sensation that rippled through her. Geraldine made a purring noise deep in her chest and rocked her thigh up again, watching Jaskier with heavy-lidded eyes as she shivered, digging her nails into Geraldine’s nape.

Callused fingertips were brushing the strap of Jaskier’s camisole when a thought made it through the lust-induced fog clouding her brain and she spluttered, ‘Wait, wait, hang on.’

Geraldine’s hand stilled at once, amber eyes sharpening. ‘Jas?’ she asked.

‘I smell like a fucking airport.’ Really, Jaskier was mildly surprised Geraldine hadn’t commented on it, what with her sensitive nose, but she supposed sexual frustration was a good motivator to ignore it. ‘Come shower with me?’ she murmured, placing an affectionate butterfly kiss at the corner of Geraldine’s mouth, completely ignoring the glaringly obvious fact that her girlfriend had obviously just _had_ a shower.

Relaxing, Geraldine grinned, stepping back and curling her fingers in the hem of Jaskier’s shirt, tugging her along. ‘Right this way, _leannán_.’


End file.
